


Human Help

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, trans boy Jamie Bennett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "(Prompt sucks but bare with me, please)Just thought how the relationship of Jack and Jamie would turn out if Jamie was a girl. Maybe Jamie hides that he is the opposite gender with the only ones fooled being his friends and Jack.Ever since the ordeal with Pitch Black, Jack has made it his normal routine to return to Burgess frequently to see Jamie. And Jamie, being the faithful believer that he is, would always look forward to Jack’s arrival with him leaving his bedroom window open so that he could be swept away by the winter guardian without any problem. The two would have fun just hanging out or get into an intense snowball fight.However, at around the start of jamie’s teenage years, Jack notices something odd about the boy. Such as; Instead of letting Jack carry him out the window just like when he was younger...[cut for length; my comments respond to cut sentences]"Okay, so the prompt sounded more like trans boy Jamie rather than girl Jamie, so that’s how I wrote it. Jamie’s asked for plenty of help from the Guardians, but it might not be the help he needs. Just an conversation between Jack and Jamie. Does NOT include Bunny misgendering Jamie.





	Human Help

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 2/16/2015.

“You know, just because you get your binders from North doesn’t mean that what you’re doing isn’t really dangerous.” Admittedly, it’s not the best conversation starter, but Jack’s not quite sure how to lead up to it. He backs up, just out of reach, when Jamie rushes to the window after he says that, easily dodging a grab for his sweatshirt.  
  
“He  _told you_?”  
  
Jack can tell from his voice that Jamie wants to yell, but he can’t really do that, not when his mother and sister are sleeping a few rooms away. That’s not really fair, is it? “You want to grab your coat and I can take you somewhere you can shout?”  
  
Jamie pulls back into his room. “Um. Well, are you…angry, or freaked-out or…”  
  
“I’m a little angry,” Jack says. “But not because you didn’t tell me. Because I don’t think you’ve really thought this all the way through. So. To start out. North did tell me. Because he thought I already knew, since we’re so close. And since we are so close, he wanted me to have a talk with you about the future—before it’s too late, kid.”  
  
“Too late for what?” Jamie asks. He moves back to his bed and pulls the covers over his thin legs. “I’m a teenager and I can still see you. You’re not going to go away when I still believe, are you?”  
  
Jack frowns at him and climbs into the room, closing the window behind him as he watches Jamie curl his shoulders forward in his baggy sweatshirt, folding the ends of the sleeves over his hands. “No,” he says. “But we can’t offer you everything you need.”  
  
Jamie makes a face. “You know I didn’t tell you because I wanted a friend who never knew. I wanted someone where there was never a chance that they’d…slip up…”  
  
“And I get that, Jamie, but…look. North can’t give you medicine. And I know that you asked Tooth to do something to your mom’s memories like she does so that the adults don’t ask too many questions about Christmas or Easter. And while that’s been working up till now…if no one outside of the Guardians knows you’re trans, you’re not going to be able to get the right hormones if you want them. And what about any other medical care? Were you just planning on never needing any until you moved out? What if you’re in an accident? If you won’t even let your mom know you’re afab, don’t you think that might cause a lot of confusion? I mean, are you going to have Tooth alter all their memories, too? You must know she doesn’t like doing that.”  
  
“I thought that magic was supposed to make things easier,” Jamie says.  
  
“It still could,” Jack says. “But none of us Guardians can change your body for you. And maybe you think I’m not around enough to notice, but I can tell you’re not eating like you should be.” He sits on the bed by Jamie. “Is it because you don’t want your chest to grow? You don’t want your period to start?”  
  
Jamie gives a small nod.   
  
“Unless you get help from other people—human people—you can’t stop your body from doing those things unless it stops altogether. And I really, really don’t want that to happen.”  
  
Jamie sighs and leans against Jack, as he hasn’t for months, maybe years. “I’m scared, Jack. I—I’ve been just a boy since I was a kid. If other people know…”  
  
Jamie falls silent and Jack puts his arm around him.  
  
“Do you think it would be okay if at least…at least we could ask Tooth to make it so that my mom always accepted me?”  
  
Don’t you think she would have? Jack wants to ask. He doesn’t, though. This is about Jamie, not making a point. Those memories would at least be closer to the truth, if they weren’t the truth already. “Sure thing, Jamie. Sure thing.” 


End file.
